Girl und Panzer
by hotshot1993541
Summary: This story is basted off the Show, Girl und Panzer with my woine twist to it.


**Girl und Panzers**

 *****A/N: I do not own Girl und Panzers it be longs to Reiko Yoshida and Kyioshi Sugiyama, and I got things like their height form different web site's like wiki and Girl und Panzers wiki. *****

 **Chapter 1**

 **-Begins right at Miho Nizishumi deiced to into the Panzerfahren (Sensha-do) and before Episode 2.-**

 **-Howard Kojiro POV-**

"Ok, so this is Oaraoi Girls High School and this schools are also being my fiancé goes to and lives at, I still cannot believe that this is the school is located on this really big ships. Well I should really call this a Big ship" as I look at the school just to see a large group of students past me get my atteaion, I see that one of the students is my fiancé the very lovely Miho Nishizumu. I see that she is leading them, "so there she is and I see that she and the others are all going to the place that holds a Panzerkampfwagen IV Ausf. D (Panzer IV Ausf. D) Medium Tank that long been secant used."

I follow behind the group of students staying quit the hold time, I watch as we pass a place that is holing a Panzer 38 (t), as soon as we get to place that held the tanks the school used at one point in time, I watch as they open up the large door and just like I thought setting there is a rusted up Panzerkampfwagen IV Ausf. D (Panzer IV Ausf. D), I can hear the Panzer IV crying out for love they all take about like as they do Miho walks up to panzer and puts her hand on the side of it, but unknown to her when she put her hand on the Panzer IV, quitting the panzer, as she removes her hand form the tank and turns to the others and turns to the others and tells them that the tanks are still able to run and just mint work and when she is done I smile.

I look at the others and then back to her and say aloud so they all can hear me "very will said there Ms. Nizishumi, maybe that it is coming from someone who has been around a tank before and..." but before I can have counted I find myself with her lying on the floor with her crying on me.

I hold her and tell the others that one tank will not hold them all and they will have to find more and there is seven here on the ship, they just got go and look for the rest of them and with that all went out and started to look for the seven tanks leaving me and Miho (my love) alone, I wait for her to calm down and which she does clam down and when she does calm down we both get up off the ground then walk over what remains of the Panzerkampfwagen IV Ausf. D (Panzer IV Ausf. D) as I look at it I could see the battle and fights that the same tank and others went though.

I look form the Panzerkampfwagen IV Ausf. D (Panzer IV Ausf. D) Medium Tank to Miho (my Fiancé) and think about what she is going though, is going to face and the numbers that she is going to be facing, and that is when I decide that I and going use my money and powers that I have to help her and the school out.

I walk up to the Panzerkampfwagen IV Ausf. D (Panzer IV Ausf. D) and then turn Miho and to her, "my love, I have the powers to change the tanks but you and others are going to need to work together as a team, the more that you all work. I am going to upgrade a tank this once to prove that I have the powers that I am talking about, the tank is not going to be yours I am sorry but there is more for it out there as wills as tanks, so we will wait for the others get here with the tanks, and they are all together", I watch as she nodes and then seats down next to me.

I seat next to her with my hand in hers left and her head on my right shoulder with our back to a wall looking at the Panzerkampfwagen IV Ausf. D (Panzer IV Ausf. D) Medium Tank with me thinking of the tanks that I will bring to help her and the others out, a few come to my mind like the Jagdtiger that is hidden a swamp or the Panzerkampfwagen III Ausf. J (Panzer III Ausf. J) Medium Tank to which her sister's team and school once had but is now at the bottom of a river.

I watch as she look's form the Panzerkampfwagen IV Ausf. D (Panzer IV Ausf. D), and she says to me in a said tone "hunny I do not know if I can do this, I mean it just being near this Panzer IV brings back the memoires of that day, if I had not got of the Tiger that I was commanding the crew in the Panzerkampfwagen III Ausf. J (Panzer III Ausf. J), they would have been dead and if..." I put a finger to her lips and could tell where she was going.

I count to look at her as I take my finger off her lips and change my height to match hers, then pull her into a hug and say "my love I know I saw the whole thing you can start it all over with the friends that you made and make here, right at this very school, when the girls get here with the tanks, I have a supize for you all", I let go of her, then we both get up off of the floor, give a quick kiss on the lips and wait for the other to get here with the tanks.

 **-Ten minutes, a three minute phone call and a few questions later-**

I look over the five tanks in front of me and just like I knew they find and the tanks are in this order; a Japanese Type 89 I-Go Medium Tank, a German Panzer 38 (t), an American M3 Lee Medium, a German Sturmgeschütz III (StuG III) assault gun/tank destroy and the German Panzerkampfwagen iv Ausf. D (Panzer IV Ausf. D) that means that means that we have four medium tanks and an assault gun/tank destroy, I walk up each one so I could see the last battle that they were in and I saw that there were three more tanks out there and they are the Japanese Type 3 Chi-Nu, French Char B1 Bis Heavy Tank and the VK4501 aka the Porsche (P) Tiger Heavy Tank.

I look form the tanks to the Girl and say, "there will an instructor coming here to Oaraoi Girls High School, this very school to teach the now reactive the school's Sensha-dou class, the instructor is a female and her name is Ami Chono, she is a Caption in the Japanese Ground Self-Defense Forces (J.G.S.D.F), so right now you all need to the tanks ready for her but before you all do, I know each number of tanks that you are going to be up ageist in the Sensha-Dou, so I am going to get more tanks here for you all and crew to operate them, I have brought a TANK of my own, now if you all follow me."

With that I lead them all to the last of Garage on close to a road and then put my hand on the door handles and say, "behind these very doors is a tank that may appear in your fight ageast Kuromorimine High School, now lady's let me introduce you to the tank that never made it to the battlefield in ww2", I stop and get ready to open and say" lady here it is the German Super-Heavy tank the..."

I pull hard on the door and say as they open "Panzerwagen VIII (Panzer VIII) Maus", everyone here has gaps looks on their faces as they look at the size of the Maus, I watch as Miho who right behind me walks up to the Maus and puts her hand on it, when she does both she and the Panzerwagen VIII (Panzer VIII) Maus are both in golfed in a white-golden light, I look around at the others and see that they all are coving their eyes, I look back at the light and saw the only thing was coved up from them both was Miho, I look around to the others and see that they had their eyes coved or had their head turns, and that means that I am the only one, out everyone that is here to see body changes.

I look back at her too see that her height went from her 158 centimeters (5"2'ft; 62inchs) to 170 centimeters (5"7'ft; 67inchs), right after her height changed, she turns to me with her eyes closed and that is when I saw the change counted on, I watched as her bust fells up and out, it becomes fume but rounded and then expands out as it does it goes form a BB cup to a large, round frum but soft D cup which are 38DD, her waist expand to fit her new height and body type but it keeps it shape and hourglass look, her waist puts on a rock-hard six pack, her hips expanded form her normal 56 centimeters (22 inches) to 122 centimeters (44inches) across which is a nice look for her new body, her body type changed as it went from her normal, average or straight look to the mixer of both Muscular and Top hourglass body types, the reason that she top hourglass body type is that both of her shoulders out went out to fit the muscular body type, to give her body type a broader look in the shoulder, but everything after that fell out in all the rights places at that moment.

Her cloths, all but her skirt flexed to fit her new body type and that is her I saw her hands, she had a pair of black World War 2 German Commander Gloves but the glove on her right has a clear diamond half the size of the glove that has an image of a golden German Maus right above it and the diamond mean's one thing to me and that is married to me.

I change back to my normal height (175 Centimeters) as I walk up to her and when I get close to her, I wait for the changes to be all over, I counted to watch as the changes count to happen, her clothes change or modified into a German officer uniform but for females, the first thing that changes into it is her shirt for her school uniform, everything on her shirt goes white, and turns into a perfectly Fit Racerback Bra by Calvin Klein that hugs her 38DD bust nicely, after the bra forms a tank top appears to cover it up, as will hug her body like a glove to show itand also shows off some skin of her 38DD bust as will as her six pack abs, after the tank top appear a white military dress shirt and a black military tie appear, they both hug her body and as will show off her 38DD bust but with no skin showing, but it does giver her room to move with in on, right after the white military dress shirt and a black military tie appear.

A World War 2 Military Coat slowly started to forum on top of the white military dress shirt and a black military tie which also fits her body like a glove, when it complete formed I saw that it is the Waffenrock, most of the stuff on the Waffenrock like the litzen on the sides of the collar which are pink for the Armored Troops (i.e. tanks) just like on the Officer Uniform on the right is the badge the Totenkopf or the Death's-head where it so post to be at there is nothing on it, which means that hers is going to hold the symbol of whatever her team us going to be, the one on the left is the Arabeken (arabesqus) which is pink as will and it shows her rank which is Field Marchel (Generalfieldmarchel) and right on her shoulder's weace which is Field Marchel (Generalfieldmarchel) as will.

The only medals that the Waffenrock has is the Grand Cross, instead of the Swastika on it the symbol is that of the School and a Sliver Panzer assault Badge (panzerkampfabzeichen), just like the Iron cross the Swastika has been removed on it the symbol is that of the School has been put in its place, I look at the Reichsadler, instead of the Swastika with the Oak wreath that surround it has the school logo in the claws of the Eagle, the school symbol also replaces the Swastika on the Swastika Armband that appeared in middle of her right arm as will.

The next and last things to change was her skirt, socks and shoes, I watched as her socks grew upwards past her now muscular cafes, her knees and then stop when they are haft way up her now Muscular thighs, her skirt straighten out at the bottom, evened out all around, after it evened out, it grew down to just right above her kneecaps and then it turned flied-grey which matched the color of the Waffenrock, and the last thing to change is her shoes, they changed from her school shoes to that of a World War 2 German Military Boots, they almost look like high heel combat boots for females.

Right after the last change the light disappeared I ran up to her to see that she was about to fall, but before she does I get to her and I put my arms around her newly muscular waist and then I see that she has passed out for the transformation, taking command of the Maus and using all of her will power just to do that, I look from her to the others and see that all have looks of sock on their faces I smile at them all and say "ok I know what just happen, but I will not tell you all it is up to her I can tell you that all that one thing, what happened to her will happen to all of you sometime today or tonight so you all need to stay here, so if does happen people do not freak out ok, you all need to working on the tanks before the instructor coming here, anyways" I see them all node then head out to start working on the tanks to get them all cleaned up.

I look back to Miho and see that her eyes are open and that she was long at me with a smile on her face, I let go of her and see that on the right litzen that had nothing on it before, now has something weird looking that is when I knew that it has to be one of the teams that she is going to be with once they are set up, and then I see a list in her hand but before I can ask her what is on the list, she hands it to me and that is when I see the list of the teams and the people in them.

I look at the list and see that there is the name of everyone that is here, some of those who are not here and that there is the names of tanks was found, the three that have let to be found, one of them is in pieces and the they all are still out there, I look up from the list back to Miho and she said to me, "that is the reason that I give you the list" I smile at her and tell her to follow me, after I do we both walk to were the others are at and saw that the tanks are coming along nicely, most of the tanks were getting rested parts taken off and new ones put on, I walk up to the middle of the girls but I am still ten feet form them I say "ok lady, lesson up I need you all to stop what you are all doing I got a list here in my hands, of what the team are going to be and who is on them".

 ******A/N: The Teams in the book are going to be the same as they are in the show it just not happened let******

I watch as they all stop what they are doing and then form up behind and around me and Miho, when they are all around the both of us I walk up to the middle tank, when I get five feet from the tanks I stop and turn to the lady's and Miho, I say what is the list to them;

"Ok, now I know that you all have a way to divide each of you up, but on this list that I have on my hand is who you all going to be divided into and I think that you all may like what is on this list, ok now as I say your names please come to the tank and please stand in front of it then you all can make up the teams and their names that you all are going to be on.

Ok the first tank that we have here is the Japanese Type I-go medium tank and the crew for that tank is going to be Noriko, Teako Kondo, Shinodu Kawaishi and Akebi Saski, the 2nd tank is the German Panzerkampfwagen 38 (t) Medium Tank or the Panzer 38 (t) medium tank the crew of tank is going to be Azusa Kadoutani, Momo Kawashima and Yuzu Kyama.

The third tank which is the one that I am standing in front of is the American M3 Lee Medium Tank the crew for this tank is going to be Azusa Sawa, Karina Salaguchi, Yuki Utsugi, Ayumi Yamago and Saki Maruyama.

The Fourth tank in the line is the German Sturmegeschutz III Ausf. F Assult Gun aka the StuG III Ausf. F Assault Gun, the crew for this tank is going to be Riko Matsumoto, Takako Suki, Kiyomi Sugiyama, and Takeko, ok I do not know if you all have nicknames for each other, so if you all do let me know I would like to keep up with the people that I am going to be working with.

Ok now on to the last tank, it is the 5th tank and is the German Panzerkamwagen IV Ausf. D Medium Tank or the Panzer IV Ausf. D Medium Tank the crew for this tank is going to be Miho Nishizum, Sasori Takebe, Hana Inzusu, Yukari Akiyama and Mako Reizei but before we make up the teams, I just want to tell everyone that I have some tanks as well as transports coming here, and that they are going to show up in Lockheed C-5B Galaxy's, which they are all form the United States Air Force or the USAF.

 *******A/N: the names of the Teams are the same as they are in the show it just not happened let *******

Now with that out of the way, we are going to need nicknames for the teams, so that you all need to talk your team's mates and when you all make up the nicknames of your lady's teams please let me know I will be with the Maus" with that I walk to the Maus as I wait for them to get with the names of each of their teams and if I am right, my loves (Miho) team's nickname will have something to do with the symbol on her Litzen.

 **-Miho Nishizumu POV-**

 **-Five Minutes Later-**

I still cannot believe that the symbol on the litzen is going to be my team's nickname and it looks like it the thing that I saw in the Further, and the things that I saw is right and the things that are going to happen then we are going to need his help to do it and with him here, things are going to change like me for enation, I have seen what if the further is going to be like if he did not show up and another further with him in it and I got to say that I like the one with him in it better than the other one, now on to the nickname that my team chose is the one of that the symbol on the litzen is and that is Anglerfish.

As I walk thought the open door I see that my fiancé (Howard) is talking to someone and I see that there is three other with him, the first one is Azusa Kadoutani, she is the Student Council President and she is the Commander/Radio Operator of the Panzer 38 (T) Medium Tank and if I remember is right the gunner, the second person is the High School's Principle and the last person in the group is Riko "Erwin" Matsumoto she is the commander of the German Sturmegeschutz III Ausf. F (StuG III Ausf. F) and I see that she has a smile on her face as I walk to them and her them talk about what to do with the teams, what we should wear for the upcoming 38th National Tankery Competition.

As soon as they start to talk about what we all should wear, I hear them stop talking, see them all looking at me and when I look at the high school principal has a wide eyes and a sock look on her face, my fiancé (Howard) walks up to me and say "Miho, all of us were talking about since the teams members and crew will wear, I just told yours girls school principal about what has happened to you and the new World War 2 German Uniform, she thought what I was saying as a joke but by just looking at you now she knows that I was not Joking."

I look at my fiancé (Howard) and say to him "I will tell what my crew members has chosen for the nickname later, form what I have just you have just told me I think that we should use the old germen uniforms from world war 2 for our schools tanker uniforms but like they will look like the one I am wearing right now (spines to shows the whole uniform), I know that the other schools have their own uniforms, I think that we should too, with my transformation I thought we could that," I look at them all and see that all smiling the one who was not is school principal and that she is in a thinking pose with a smile on her face then after a minute hear her say "ok if you say so but how are we going to get them all of their uniforms they all have diff..."

At that moment we all hear a lot of screams coming from outside were the other girls are at, we all turn the sounds of the screams and then we hear the screams of two people coming in the same room that we are in, we all turn to see that Azusa and Riko are both changing right infront of us, I watch as their height changed, both Azusa who is 142 Centimeter (4.6 Feet) and Riko who is 158 Centimeters (5.2 Feet) grow to what I am now which is 170 Centimeters (5.5 feet), and as I see that happen I knew that the others are going through the same changes that I went through, bust (Cup) size and all.

I look form them to my fiancé (Howard) and see that he is in sock at what is happing to them and that is when I hear the all the scream's stop I look form my fiancé to Azusa and Riko, and see that Riko has the uniform of the World War 2 German Assault Gun Uniform and Azusa is wearing the World War 2 Panzer uniform (Sonderbekleidung der Panzertruppen) and that they are the same Height as me, I say to them all "will this is new, I did not know this would happen, and to the other as wi..."

But before I could finish we all hear the sounds of a lot of large jet engines, I look at my fiancé (Howard) and see that has big smile on his face and that is when I hear him say "look like they are HERE", right then I knew what he meant by that.

 **-Unknown POV-**

 **-location: one of the Lockheed C-5B Galaxy's-**

As I look around I see the others are getting into their chosen Vehicle with people that in that their own tanks with them are in the transports, when we are all in the vehicles, I gave the Crew members of C-5B that are in with us a thumbs up and then get into the vehicle I chose, which is one of the German Krupp L2H143 Kfz.70, as soon as I do they open the back ramp up and before he light goes green, I stand up from my spot in the Krupp and say aloud over the sound of the wind, _**"OK WE EACH HAVE A TANK WHEN WE GET LAND ON THE GROUND, GO AND FIND YOUR TANK THEY ARE MARK WERE THEY SHOULD LAND AT ON THE YOUR MAP, AFTER YOU GET YOUR ALL TANK MEET UP AT THE PLACE THAT HAS PANZERWAGEN VIII (PANZER VIII) MAUS, THE MAUS'S LOATION IS MARKED ON THE MAP THAT EACH ONE OF YOU HAVE BEEN GIVEN"**_ right after I say that I see they all node and I set back down in my spot in the Krupp, right as I do the light goes red to green and then one by one shuts and the lock on the metal pads hold them in place open, the shuts pull the metal pads with the vehicles on them out one by one, with the one that I am going out last.

 **-Later on the ground aka the land part of the School ship-**

I ask the diver of the German Krupp L2H143 Kfz.70 to take us to the spot on the map were our tank that I will be commanding at, the tank that I am commanding in question is the Panzermpfagen III (Panzer III) Ausf. J Medium tank which I commanded when and the four other girls in my group went to Kuromorimine Girls High School but we all left the school right after we all heard that Miho the person who had saved us left the school, and that Shiho Nishizumu who is her mother disowned her, as soon as we left the school we all went out to find and thank her, when we found out that she is here at Ooaraoi Girls High School and that are getting more tanks so that way can face Kuromorimine in the upcoming 38th National Tankery Competition, as soon as we heard that we jumped in to help her and her new school out, as soon as we get to the to the location that is on the map where the Panzermpfagen III (Panzer III) Ausf. J Medium tank, and when we there we all see that it is there when the Kfz. 70 stopped we all got out and walk over to the tank and when get close to the tank see that it it was glowing and then a light expldes out words knocking us all to the ground and pusing three feet back.

We and the others get off our back to see that now standing were the Panzer III was at is a Panzerkampfwagen V Panther Ausf. G (Panther Ausf. G) Medium Tank on the left side of turrier is on the right side has nothing on it so it was going to be Kuromorimine Girls High School but is the one for Ooaraoi Girls High School that is now located on the sides of the turreit.

I look form the tank to the others and see that they have the of sock on their faces, I say to them as I look form them to back to the Panther and I say "will we all know who did this", I look form the Panzer III back to the others and saw that they still have the sock look on their faces all they can do is node their heads, after the girl's sock wore off they all get into the tank, wich is now the Panzerkampfwagen V Panther Ausf. G (Panther Ausf. G) Medium Tank, I walk up to the driver of the Krupp L2H143 Kfz.70 to follow the tank and we will lead, the diver nodes.

A soon as I get into the tank commander seat we head off to meeting location that is the map were the Maus is at, along the way we meet up with the others, along the way which was at the long highway, I see other than thePanzerkampfwagen V Panther Ausf. G (Panther Ausf. G) Medium Tank there are a Panzerjager Tiger Ausf. B (Jagdtiger) heavy tank Destroyer, Sherman Firefly, Soviet T-34 Obr.1943, Cromwell IV Cruiser Tank, Soviet IS-2 Heavy Tank, two M4A1 (76) W Sherman medium tank, British Tortoise Heavy Assault tank, and the Panzerjager Tiger (P) aka Elephant Heavy Tank Destroyer, all in total there are ten tanks, but out of the ten tanks only eight of tanks are in running operational order, the two tanks that not working are both of the the M4A1 (76)W Sherman need to be worked on, the strangest thing that sock us all is just like the panzer III is the Cromwell IV Cruiser Tank.

The Cromwell IV Cruiser Tank has changed, its hull and the turret of the tank as all welded instead of the normal riveted hull and turret just like on the Mark Vw, the ordnance QF 75mm tank gun has been replaced with the ordnance QF 9-mm howitzer just like on the Mark VI, 101 mm of additional armor has been added to the front of the tanks with the tracks went out 15.5 inches' with and additional gear box just like on the Mark VII, and the body of the Cromwell tank is mixed with the hull of the Mark VIIw with the turrier of the Mark VI.

The tank itself is now call the Cromwell Mark XII Cruiser, I look back at the other tanks and see that we are in moving in a column formation, the formation is going like this Panzerkampfwagen V Panther Ausf. G (Panther Ausf. G) Medium Tank (My tank), Sherman M4A4 "Firefly" Medium tank, Soviet T-34 Obr. 1943 Medium Tank, Mark X Cruiser tank, both of M4A1 (76) W Medium tank's are on a 30 ton Scammell Pioneer TMU30/TRCU30, Soviet SU-85 M Tank Destroyer, Panzerjager Tiger Ausf. B (Jagdtiger) heavy tank Destroyer, Panzerjager Tiger (P) "Elephant" Heavy Tank Destroyer, Soviet IS-2 Heavy Tank and the British Tortoise Heavy Assault Tank.

Following behind the column of tanks is the transport carriers and makes up the hole last part of the column and the last one in the column is the M9 Armored Personal Carrier Half-track with more people in them, I look at the tanks and vehicles in the column and see that all of the Commanders are out of their hatches with big smiles on their faces, just then I hear on the headset, the diver of my tank say, "Captain we are one mick (minute) form the location that is on the map looks like we are going to meet Miho after if she even there."

 **-Miho Nishizum's POV-**

 **-right at the moment that girls finding the tanks-**

I look at my fiancé (Howard) and saw that he is looking at military Tactics and formations that we are going use in the battles at the upcoming 63rd National Tankery Coopetition, I walk over to see what he is looking at, when I am next to him, I saw what he is looking at was a list of tanks (with photo's) that is coming in the Lockheed C-5B Galaxy's and a number of people as will, I look up from the list to him and say "if they going to come here and they are looking for Panzerwagen VIII (Panzer VIII) Maus am I am going to control it, why don't you teach me on how to do it".

I watch as he smiles at me and says "sure let do it, I was going teach it to you any ways", right after he says that we both head to the Panzerwagen VIII (Panzer VIII) Maus, when we both get to the Maus, he teaches me with how to control the Panzerwagen VIII (Panzer VIII) Maus he starts with moving the 188-ton or 376,000 ibs massive tank, it me no time at all to do as he had me move it out of the Garage that it was it took two whole minutes to get it done at a slow speed.

The next thing that he teaches me to do is load and fire the Secondary gun (Co-axial) which is the 7.5 Centimeter Kw.K 44 L/36.5 which is the 75 mm gun and the main gun which is the 12.8 Centimeter (128mm) Pak 44 L/35 and that is a LARGE gun and doing that did not take long it took me 2 ½ minutes to get it all done and down after I did, he told me where I can find both a part for my tank the Panzerkampfwagen IV (Panzer IV) and a French Char Bis Heavy Tank which he pointed to the Locations of the tank for the Panzerkampfwagen IV (Panzer IV) on a map of the Ship/Floating School.

I look them as I am putting their locations down on my own map, nodding and then hear him say "there is more Miho my love I can and maybe be you can feel the VK4501 aslo know as the Porsche Tiger, it coming from a place here on the Ship/Floating School, will you have to have two people come with you to find the part and the tank while the others find the Tiger (P)," right after he said that I could feel the tank, now I knew what I have been feeling this whole time was that and the other tanks that are here at this school. **(A/N: I thought it was parts of the Porsche Tiger but when I when back a better photo of the place of the turriet, it turns out that is was the hole tank itself, sorry)**

I tell my love (Howard) "ok" and then head out to the others and tell him what he has told me but left out the part of feeling the tanks in the area and with that we all headed out, not knowing about the other tanks that my finance (Howard) has brought us and what they are.

 **-Howard's POV-**

 **-at the moment that Miho and the girls leaving and the Tanks showing up-**

I watch as my fiancé (Miho) and the others leaves, once she does I look at the Maus and smile, that is when I hear other tanks in the desertion, that's when I knew that arriving, I walk over to and stood infront of the Panzerwagen VIII (Panzer VIII) Maus and waited for them to appear, while I was doing that I was thinking of what tanks I could change to make to the tanks.

After a minute I see the tanks coming with transports right behind them, the first tank that comes into veiw is the Panzerkampfwagen V Panther Ausf. G (Panther Ausf. G), that is when I knew that other tanks are here as will, I smile at the Panzerkampfwagen V Panther Ausf. G (Panther Ausf. G) and the person commanding it, I look over the other tanks, I see that have both of the M4A1 (76) W Sherman Medium Tank's on the back of a Russian MAZ-537A with an American Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck (HEMTT) which is holding all of the parts for both tanks.

When they all stopped, with the Russian MAZ-537A and American Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck (HEMTT) pulled into the third grudge so they and the Automotive Club can work on, getting ready and working, and the others may help out when they get back.

I watched as people got out of their tanks, then formed up in groups of their tanks with the people that are in the transports just forum up in a large group, I walk up to each group and see that each one ever person here has little to no training the only ones who have'd the most training is the girls form Kuromorimine, even though it is training, it still a little training.

I ask them all questions to the best of their abilities and knowledge, I found out that they know more then I knew that figured, I told them of what is going with the school and what they are here, when I get done with all of things that I have say to them I hear the other girls along with my fiancé (Miho) return.

I turn into the direction of the group's return and see that they all in formation marching to us and the person who is leading them all is none other than Miho (my fiancé), I watch as she leads them to us like a real Feld Marshal/four-star General/Generalfeldmarschall (German) would do, behind them is the French Renault Char B1 Bis Heavy Tank fully and the VK4501 aka the Porsche (P) Tiger Heavy Tank both of them are painted and repaired to my supize and then something catch my eye I look behind the Porsche (P) Tiger Heavy Tank and see that there is a Soviet KV-1C Heavy Tank and Japanese Type 3 Chi-Nu Meduim Tank.

I look at Miho with a big smile on my face as she leads them to us, I look at all of the tanks and see that she has the part for her tank which is the long barrel 7.5 Centimeter (75mm) gun also known as the KwK 40 L/43 anti-tank gun and when it replaces the short barreled 75mm KwK 37 L/24 gun when that happen the Panzerkampfwagen IV Ausf. D (Panzer IV Ausf. D) will be called the Panzerkampfwagen IV Ausf. F2 (Panzer IV Ausf. F2), I also see that she has few extra people with her.

They all stop ten feet from me with the French Renault Char B1 Bis Heavy Tank, Porsche(P) Tiger Heavy Tank, Soviet KV-1 Heavy Tank and Japanese Type 3 Chi-Nu Medium Tank, all them are side by side all facing front ways right at the others tanks, I watch as they all get into their groups with the extra people getting on the tanks that going to be in for the 38th National Tankery Competition that is coming in a month, which means that that I going to have to get my other tanks here during the Competition and hope fully I can train them all at the same time as will, and if Ami Chono show's up in later today or sometime tomorrow she can help me out with the training that I have planned in the month that they have before the start of the 38th National Tankery Competition.

 **-Later that day, two hours after the tanks showed up-**

I watch as they are putting parts on the tanks, or taking about what position that they will be taking in the tank, or just getting to know each but most of the people are helping out others, I am standing right beside of the Maus wich is still parked infornt of it bay watching the girls going around helping each other out, I look to my lover (Miho) as she is helping out the people that showed up, right now she is talking to the people of the Panzer III Ausf. K I can tell that e is really connecting to them as she saved them form the almost watery grave, I look at the at the others knowing what is coming up in the days ahead, I let out a sigh as I am thinking of what training that I am going put them all thought, then it hits me if remember right the school that are going to be going up ageast in the training is the St. Gloriana Girls High School.

As I am thinking of the training, I look up to see a JSDF Kawasaki C-2 military transport plane come into view flaying low with the back part of it open when the plane gets lined up with the road I see a military parachute appear coming out of the Cargo Hold, after that a type 10 main battle tank on a metal plait come out the back of the plane, and when the type 10 main battle tank is sliding along the ground a Road Blocker appers in the tank path and when it is hits the barrier it stop's.

I watch as the chins that is holding the Type 10 main battle tank to the metal plait, when the chanies hit the ground the Type 10 main battle tank rolls up to us all, I look over to the girl to find that they are all watching the Type 10 main battle tank as it come to us, I look back to find that the main battle tank is pulling up infornt of me, when it stops the commander's hach goes up and then opens up and Ami Chono upper half appears with her tanker helment onb her head.

I smile as she look's at me when she takes off her helment, I walk up to her and say "well look like you are finally here, I thought you would not be here intill some time torremow," she hops right out of the tank and on to the ground and then looks at me the same time saying, "will I was but when I got word that you were going to be here I desied to get here elary, (hugs me) it is good to see you old friend it has been a while" we let go of each other I turn to my love and rise my hand to which she walks up and takes "yes it has Ami, now let me incused to you my fraince Miho Nizishumi, she is taking part in the 63rd National Tankery Competition with the others that are here".

She look's at the other girls that are here and see's that there are a lot of them, I lean in closer to her and wisper into her ear and say "I need to talk to you later on their trainning, but frist you need to get to know them", and with that we counted on for the rest of the day getting tanks cleaned painted with the schools symbol on them, like the two M4A1 (76) W Sherman Medium Tank's wich now have been taken a part with the body of the M4A1 being sand blased in one of the hanges that have changed in it a sand based camber for tanks, to get all of the rust that has put there form it being in the sea for so long as it has been, other parts to the tank have bee set aside so I can deaside what to to with them see if I can I take them apart and if the parts of them are good then I can use the parts agian and if not they they get surpped and then melated down.

I as I walk round I see that all of the tanks are ether getting worked on or are waitting to be used in trainning, I walk up to the Panzerkampfwagen IV to find that it now has the long barrel 7.5 Centimeter gun (75mm KwK 40 L/43 anti-tank gun) with Sideskirts that are on either side of the tank and a turret skirt that that is sides and behind the turriet, form this a lone it now the Panzerkampfwagen IV Ausf. H Medium Tank, I walk round to to see that it is all has a green paint scheme, I look over to the other the tanks to that they all have the same paint schemes on them as will.

I feel my phone go off so I pick it up and see five words on the screen "the ship is done", I smile and then look up to the girls an think that they and the others on the ship are going to be supized at he new ship that school is going to be on, but with a little more for the girls that are here, but I will show them what I can do with the my loves (Miho's) Tank by changing it into a Panzerkampfwagen V Panther Ausf. G (Panther Ausf. G) Medium Tank.


End file.
